deepolisfandomcom-20200214-history
Maximum Stats of all Subs
Intro This page will display the maximum possible stats of all subs. Damage is calculated in this way: number of cannons (n) times damage of ammo (d). Eg: a sub with 110 cannons with elite ammo which has a damage of 105 will do 11 550, as stated by the formula n(d). Jafnar subs are shown as every other confederation has subs of similar calibre with ±1-2 sonic cannons/turbines/hull slots Max Stats Ragnarok Max HP (Non PVP equipment): 10 800 Max SP (Non PVP Equipment): 8 800 Max Speed: 1 300 Max damage (level 1 sonic ammo): 100 With Elite: 525 With PVP: 600 Max HP (with PVP): 13 600 Max SP: 13 600 Ragnarok X Max HP: 21 000 Max SP: 12 000 Max Spd: 975 Max Damage: level 1 sonic ammo: 200 With Elite: 1050 With PVP: 1 200 Max HP with pvp: 35 600 Max SP: 17 600 Tiamat Max HP: 25 500 Max SP: 24 000 Max Speed: 1 100 Max Damage lvl 1 sonic ammo: 400 With elite: 2100 With pvp: 2 400 Max HP with PVP: 50 200 Max SP with PVP: 35 200 Tydeus Max HP: 54 000 Max SP: 36 000 Max Speed: 1 000 Max Damage lvl 1 sonic ammo: 300 Elite: 1 575 PVP: 1 800 Max HP with PVP: 70 800 Max SP with PVP: 52 800 Ifrit Max HP: 45 000 Max SP: 30 000 Max Speed: 1 150 Max damage lvl 1 sonic ammo: 600 Elite: 3 150 PVP: 3 600 Max HP with PVP: 59 000 Max SP with PVP: 44 000 Tiamat X Max HP: 72 000 Max SP: 42 000 Max Speed: 1 500 Max damage lvl 1 sonic ammo: 700 Elite: 3 675 PVP: 4 200 Max HP with PVP: 96 600 Max SP with PVP: 61 600 Tydeus X Max HP: 102 000 Max SP: 66 000 Max Speed: 1 300 Max Damage: lvl 1 sonic ammo: 600 Elite: 3 150 PVP: 3 600 Max HP with PVP: 132 800 Max SP with PVP: 96 800 Ifrit X Max HP: 84 000 Max SP: 54 000 Max Speed: 1 550 Max Damage: lvl 1 sonic ammo: 1 100 Elite: 5 775 PVP: 6 600 Max HP with PVP: 109 200 Max SP with PVP: 79 200 Diablo SX Max HP: 87 000 Max SP: 60 000 Max Speed: 1 450 lvl 1 sonic ammo: 900 Elite: 4 725 PVP: 5 400 Max HP with PVP: 115 000 Max SP with PVP: 88 000 Diablo Max HP: 192 000 Max SP: 132 000 Max Speed: 2 000 lvl 1 sonic ammo: 2 200 Elite: 11 550 PVP: 13 200 Max HP with PVP: 253 600 Max SP with PVP: 193 600 Skonos Max HP: 221 000 Max SP: 156 000 Max Speed: 2 000 Max Damage: (See Diablo) Max HP with PVP: 293 800 Max SP with PVP: 228 800 Trivia Due to the nature of sonic cannons, it is more economical to go with standard sonic cannons first, as there is no real damage increase, only a difference in accuracy. The Tydeus has the slowest speed but the Tiamat X has the slowest maximum speed, which is even slower than the Tydeus maximum speed of 1 000 The Ifrit X can go against a Diablo SX and win A Diablo running max config can win against a standard Skonos The Tydeus X has the same firepower as the Ifrit The Ragnarok has the highest base speed, but the Diablo and Sknonos have the highest overall speed of 2 000 Category:Stats